A conventional stepping exerciser generally includes a H-shaped base with two pedals and each pedal has one end pivotably connected to the frame and a resistance device such as a hydraulic cylinder is connected to each pedal such that the user has to overcome the resistance of the cylinders to step down the pedals alternatively. Usually, the pedals can only stepped downward vertically and the user's body is maintained in upright pose. This limitation makes the exercise to be boring and spend less time on the exerciser. Besides, the straight up and down actions reinforce the muscles of the legs, but cannot exercise the waist where fat is accumulated.
The present invention intends to provide a stepping exerciser wherein the trace of the pedal includes up-and-down and twist, the actions of the pedals provide more exercises for different parts of the body.